Raped by an Imposter
by XpertX
Summary: Ron returns suddenly and goes to live with Hermione. That same day, he forces her to have sex with him. Little does she know that he was not who she thought it was... R&R! Rated M for rape, sex, and language.


**Chapter 1: Alone at home.**

**Disclaimer: Is it really necessary to repeat what all other writers have **

**written? I do not own Harry Potter. Purlease.**

**Summary:** Hermione was left alone at home by her parents who have gone to LA for a holiday to celebrate their honeymoon. Not even 72 hours after they have left, she was called on upon someone who she would never believe if he hadn't seen with her own eyes. What would happen to her during that period of time before she was asked to go to the Burrow?

**Chapter 1.**

Her parents have gone to LA. It was barely 72 hours later when he arrived… There was a knock on her door. Hermione jumped. She had not been expecting anyone to turn up just after her parents left.

"Anyway, I will have someone to talk to after exactly 3 days of staring into empty space."

She went over to the door. As soon as she opened the door, a dirty hand clamped over her mouth and she could not scream. She didn't want to, of course, after seeing who that hand belonged to. It was her love, Ron. She closed the door as instructed by Ron. After they were safely inside a sound-proof room, he let go of her.

"Ron! What happened to you during this week? What have you done to yourself?" She asked.

"It is none of your business. Stuff for the Order. Never mind about me. What about you? Have a great time?" He asked in a gruff voice.

She nodded but kept quiet. She observed him. H certainly had changed a lot over the one week they hadn't seen each other. He had not shaved, that was for sure. He was wearing muggle clothes in which he had hated, he smelled, meaning to say that he hadn't washed for about a week, judging from the state of his clothes, hair, looks and smell. Hermione wrinkled her nose as he got nearer to her.

"What's the matter with you? Can't you stop staring? I know I look different and I am different from a week ago. It isn't nice to stare. He held her face in his hands and edged closer to her. She couldn't help giving him a look of disgust as his muddy hands touched her nice, clean, soft face. She had just washed it moments ago. He leaned onto her and gave her a rough kiss. Hermione had a big feeing of disappointment. Not that she was unwilling to kiss him. It was that she didn't expect her first kiss to have such a weird feeling. His lips were not as soft as it seemed to be a week ago. When their lips came into contact with each other, she expected a feeling of passion. All that she felt a moment ago was bitterness and cold. No warmth, no passion, no love.

Has he changed his feelings? Did he still love her?

"Maybe it's me. Maybe I have changed," she questioned herself.

Then, she was caught by surprise.

"Go and get me some clean clothes."

She hadn't quite registered what he had said.

"What?" She asked.

"Get me some clothes. I need to shower. Don' tell me you can stand this entire odor coming from me."

He was grinning, but all his familiar warmth in that old smile was gone. Where were his usual I love Mione smiles? They couldn't have vanished within a week. Unless he had been cheating on her all along.

She nodded. Then, she strode out, with her usual bossy attitude, she returned with her dad's clothes.

"Don't give me that kind of attitude! Who do you take me for? Your house elf? You are not worth my treatment. Even house elves are worth listening to, when compared to you!" He yelled at her when she gave him her dad's old tee.

Hermione stared at him, her face filled with shock. This was what the sly old weasel had been hiding from her all week. His new attitude. Not just to anyone. But to her. The person who had just announced his love for her in front of Harry. He ask crudely," Where are my boxers? Get me some. New ones."

He was still angry. What had she done?

"It is his fault. I am not his slave. Why should I tolerate all this?" She asked herself.

She looked at him with deep disgust. When she was about to get them for him, he grabbed her by the wrist and said, "Dress well tonight. Wear something that will show off your sex appeal."

She nearly gasped. Did that mean?

"I mean it Granger. Now get those boxers fast."

Hermione was still blushing from what he had said. But she obeyed and went off to her father's bedroom again.

She went back to her room and found Ron digging in her cupboard. He soon emerged with a pair of panties and a transparent bra with cups that showed off the wearer's sexy curves.

"Wear this under a mini skirt and tank top. Sex appealing."

She blushed hard. That night would be the time of his night…

**Writer: Okay. My first story. How's that? Please review!**


End file.
